Found
by iLOVEcheese
Summary: [SanMir] It's Saturday night. The person you expected to be with bails. The person you didn't invite intrudes. And the person you forgot appears. What more could go wrong? What more could go right?


**A/N: **While deleting old documents I stumbled across this and thought it was a fun read. It's not the most romantic piece around, but it had some moments that made me smile in relation.

* * *

_**One Shot - **Found_

Sango crouched near the fire with her knees close to her chest. Her eyes lowered to watch the flames conquer her marshmallow on a stick. If the situation wasn't so helpless, she would've laughed at herself for using her fireplace. What was planned as a Girls-Night became a Sango-Night after Kagome received a phone call from her boyfriend Inuyasha. Apparently, they had a date scheduled weeks before and Kagome's memory failed to remind her. Guiltily, the Girls-Night was cancelled and Sango sighed as she sat beside an empty sleeping bag.

She had reserved the night for them. Sango, in her grief, sulked about the disappointment of the event. It was their third year in college and time together was scarce. She had cancelled plans; finished homework; called off work; and for what? To be dumped in the end. Some best friend. Then again, it wasn't Kagome's fault, she knew that. And as much as her heart wanted to put the blame on Inuyasha, she couldn't. Sango stuffed the gooey marshmallow into her mouth and frowned. It was Saturday night and she was alone. To make it all worse, there was nobody guilty enough for her to blame! Sango listened as the flames crackled before her. She groped for the marshmallow bag behind her. Her fingers plucked for the next victim of third degree burn.

Something about the total burning of marshmallows delighted her.

She rolled on her back and placed a hand on her belly. Sango lost count of the number of sweets she consumed. Standing up, she listlessly made her way towards the kitchen. She decided it would be left-over night. The boxes of macaroni Sango had bought were of no important use for now. The containers of Chinese food in the back of the refrigerator seemed like gourmet meals tonight.

Stuffing a container into the microwave, she waited for her food to heat up. Strolling over towards her DVD rack, her slender finger trailed down the titles. Sango debated with herself which movie would be most appropriate. The rented horror movie didn't fancy her needs. Scary movies weren't as fun to watch if Kagome wasn't there to make fun of. Sango frowned, the disappointment of a missed opportunity to laugh as Kagome hid underneath the covers rushed through her.

Sango found herself pulling out two DVD boxes. Looking at her choices, she wondered what sort of ghost had possessed her to even touch the movies. Sango tapped her chin as she stood above _Jerry Maguire_ and _Chicago_. Her thoughts lingered between watching a man express his devotion towards a woman at the very last minute and watching women try to escape from jail through a series of deceit, lies, and ruthless measures.

...While singing. Can't forget about the singing.

The microwave beckoned Sango to claim her heated food. She sighed while lazily turning to retrieve her meal. Grabbing a fork, she placed her food on the counter and waited for it to cool off. Returning to the movies, her eyes glanced back at the DVD rack.

Maybe I should watch _Mulan_, Sango thought to herself. After all, what sounds better than a girl disguising herself as a man in a patriarchal society _and_ kicking ass while doing it? Proudly, Sango grabbed the DVD and happily placed it into the DVD player. Anyone could watch a cartoon once in a while. It wasn't taboo in the college community or anything.

She watched the previews while gingerly eating leftover Chinese take-out. It was a peaceful Saturday night. No worries; no homework; no school the next day. It was just her and a movie and, of course, her delicious Chinese food. Sango slowly began to appreciate the night.

That is, until a knocking came to the door. Curiously, she walked over and looked through the peep hole. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the visitor. Shaking her head, Sango began to unlock her door. When she opened it, a smiling Kuranosuke stood with, what looked like, a text book.

"Greetings, Sango," he said with a bright smile. Sango gave him an acknowledging grin. "Are you busy?"

She looked down at the Chinese food in her hands. Her eyes transferred to the Disney movie being played in the background. Embarrassed, she turned her gaze back onto him.

"Like a bee." Sango replied sarcastically. Kuranosuke grinned, scratching the back of his neck with uncertainty. Sango waited for him to explain why he was there, but discovered a tense silence. She sighed, hating wasting time at her own apartment. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, allowing the irritation in her voice escape more than intended.

"Yes. Thank you." he said gingerly while stepping in. Rolling her eyes, she closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat," Sango said, activating her perfect host switch. "Can I get you something?"

"Water would be nice. Thank you." Kuranosuke said as he sat down on the couch. Sango returned from the kitchen seconds later with a glass in her hand.

"So what brings you here?" Sango asked, realizing that he wasn't the type to explain himself without being questioned. "Shouldn't you be out partying on a Saturday night?"

"What's your excuse?" he said before drinking a sip of water. Sango's eyes widened at the insult. Kuranosuke laughed whole-heartedly. "I came to see you, of course." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked dumbly, more disgusted rather than flattered. Kuranosuke looked at her blankly.

"I came to ask if you could help me study for–"

"Study?" Sango interrupted with amusement. She chuckled and shook her head. "Kuranosuke, you're passing all of the classes we share. You're the type that gets asked for help, not the other way around."

"Yes, but–"

"What's the real reason why you're here?" she asked bluntly. Kuranosuke looked at her with astonishment. He sat beside her nervously, gripping the glass in his hands tightly. Sango looked at him intently, unimpressed by his effort to lie.

"Well, you see," he stalled, gulping. Sango refrained the urge to tap her foot on the carpet. The thing about Kuranosuke she hated the most was his fear to confront issues. His fear or, rather, his lack. "I came here to... to..."

"To?" Sango pressed, wanting to resume watching _Mulan_ in peace.

"To..." Kuranosuke continued. His eyes scanned Sango's face as she waited for an answer. Her chocolate brown eyes were focused in his. The way her hair was in a low, loose pony tail made him want to run his hands through the soft strands. As he sat beside her, his mind raced and shouted for him to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her. Passionately. Lovingly. Tenderly.

In fact, that's exactly what he did.

Sango's eyes busted open as their lips collided. His fingers grasped her shoulders with hesitant strength and demanding compassion. She glared at his face, too close for her own enjoyment. His eyes remained closed, thriving on false passion. The shock of his sudden gesture caused her to stay still, not knowing what was going on. Kuranosuke's tongue shyly tried making its way into her mouth, but Sango declined and kept her lips shut tightly. He continued to persist and she had decided that it was enough. Roughly, she pushed him off with intense strength, knocking him on the other side of the couch. He looked at her breathlessly, embarrassment shown all over his face. Sango shot him a death glare.

"Sango," he said. "I'm...sorry. I don't know what came ov–"

"Save it, Kuranosuke." Sango interrupted bitterly. Standing up from the couch, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand disgustedly. "Get out of my apartment."

Kuranosuke sat on the couch dumbfounded. He really didn't know what had come over him. One moment, they were casually sitting on the couch conversing school and the next, he had pulled her into a kiss. It happened so fast...

"What? Sango, I–"

"Save it, Kuranosuke," Sango said as she grabbed his textbook. "Just leave."

Kuranosuke opened his mouth to speak, but her eye daggers made him refrain. He stood up from her couch and made his way to the door. Turning around, Sango shoved the textbook into his chest, knocking a portion of wind out of him. He looked at her guiltily, trying to ease the fury in her eyes. Sango waited for him to turn around and exit her apartment like she ordered him to.

"Sango..." Kuranosuke tried.

"When I see you in class on Tuesday I won't mention this ever happened," she breathed. "but that doesn't mean I have forgotten about it."

"But, you see–"

"What you did is unforgivable." Sango said sternly, killing him instantly with her final glare. Kuranosuke turned around and walked outside of the door. He turned back, hoping to have one final word with Sango, but the door was quickly slammed shut.

Locking the door, Sango wiped her mouth with the palm and back of her hand, completely disgusted by the previous experience. How dare he try to pull off something like that! So disgusting. So risky. So...moronic! And the atmosphere. Could it have been any less romantic? Kuranosuke seriously needed to get his act together. The boy was cute, Sango would give him credit for that. But he was dense. Too dense for her taste. Ugh, everything about her suddenly felt dirty. Like she was infected with something as dangerous as the plague. She needed something to calm her insides. Something peaceful. Something serene. Something warm. Something relaxing.

Something like a bubble bath and a facial mask.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh. My. Goodness.

Never had she felt so relieved after a displeasing experience. Sango smiled to herself as she combed her wet hair. The soft fabric of her robe against her bare skin contributed to the after feeling of her luxurious bubble bath. It had been so long since she had one of those. Goodness, and the fragrance! Sango couldn't stop herself from inhaling the sweet scent of lavender. If her DVD player wasn't still on, she would've just fallen asleep right then and there in her bathtub. Who cares about pruning when you're in a tub of luxury? The facial mask she had bought made her feel good as well. She excitedly waited for 25 minutes to pass so that she could feel her exfoliated skin. Smoother than a baby's bottom, she hoped. After all, that was what the box said.

Happily, she pressed PLAY on the DVD menu and watched as the beginning credits played. Popping a marshmallow into her mouth, she sat down on her sleeping bag near the fire. That couch was tainted for the night.

The doorbell rang and Sango stared at it menacingly. Angrily, she stood up and marched over towards the door. What did Kuranosuke want _now_? Hell, even if he did want something, she'd just yell at him. Oh yes, while in the middle of her bubble bath, she had prepared a long and tiring speech on the morals of a good character (aka an explanation of how dumb he was). Unlocking the door, Sango swung it open and placed a hand on her hip.

"Listen, Kuranosuke, if you're–" she began, but stopped when she saw that the visitor was not him.

"Whoa!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Sango, you have something on your face."

Sango stood wordlessly in front of her guest, too embarrassed to say anything. Here she was standing in a bathrobe, in which she was completely naked in, before the former man of her life. She hid the exposure of skin along her chest, clutching the neck of her robe.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I've seen you in less." he winked, making Sango's cheeks feel warm. She thanked the mask for concealing her flushed cheeks.

"What're you doing here, Miroku?" she finally said, knowing that polite etiquette was unnecessary when around him. She widened the entrance of the door, inviting him inside. Walking back into her apartment, he closed and locked the door from behind.

"Inuyasha told me he was going on a date with Kagome tonight," Miroku began. "And I remember you rejecting having a date with me because you were going to hang out with Kagome."

"And you obnoxiously assumed that I wouldn't have a rebound plan?" Sango finished bitterly. Miroku shook his head as he chuckled.

"Actually, the thought came across my mind, but I decided to take a chance," he looked at her and grinned. The grin that had made her calves feel like sand bags. "And, from the looks of it, I guess we both win."

He plopped himself on the couch, automatically becoming comfortable. Sango sighed irritatingly. She shot eye daggers at the back of his head. This was so like Miroku. Coming in unexpected. She had loved and hated him for it. He would randomly visit her on days when she desperately needed someone. Whenever she was on the verge of cracking, he always arrived in the nick of time. Though, there were also moments when he would enter during a study session. Or a group meeting. Or on the day before a final. That covered the reasons for Sango to hate him – or, rather, hate to have him distract her.

"What happened with Kuranosuke?" Miroku suddenly asked, his mouth sounding full. Sango's eye twitched as she found him eating her left over Chinese food.

"What makes you say that?"

"At the door, you were about to say something," he said before swallowing. "Anything interesting happen?"

Sango folded her arms across herself and growled.

"As interesting as a barf bag." she grumbled. Miroku turned to look at her, indicating that he was eating. Sango rolled her eyes. "He was just being a moron, that's all."

"Hey, if you want to talk about it..."

"I don't need you to talk about my problems, Miroku." Sango said, but gave him a small smile.

"Right," he nodded. "I'm just here for the sex."

**_THWAP!_**

Miroku rubbed the sore spot on his head from the pillow. Damn, what did she put in these things? Iron balls?

"Relax, Sango," Miroku whined. "That mask is probably burning your brain." Sango raised her eyebrow. "It's been 10 minutes already. Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sango stood akimbo, slightly peeved by his statement. "The box said to keep it on for 25 minutes."

Miroku nearly choked on his food as he laughed. Sango's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she waited for him to explain himself. Her confidence in the mask began to diminish. It _was_ stinging a bit. Or, rather, a lot.

"You can keep it on for 25 minutes," Miroku said in between chuckles. Sango began to calm a bit. "if you want your face to sizzle." And then laughter.

Immediately, Sango ran to her bathroom and grabbed the box. Rereading the instructions, she searched for the time length. Her eyes read in horror at the numbers.

_Keep on for 2-5 minutes to experience a deep cleansing exfoliation!_

Sango screamed and began to panic. She turned on the faucet and quickly began splashing water on her face. Looking back into the mirror, her heart began to race when the mask didn't show any signs of removal. She began to rub her face harder and harder, but the green goo wouldn't come off! Sango began to whine, her emotions getting the better of her. How could she misread the directions? How could she miss that damn '-' sign between the 2 and the 5! Idiot, idiot, idiot!

"Rubbing it off won't work," she heard Miroku's voice from behind her. Looking into the bathroom mirror, she saw him watching her while leaning against the door frame. "That thing is going to stick on you forever."

Sango whined with desperation, rubbing her hands harder on her face. She was no longer sane as thoughts of walking around campus with a green mask flooded her brain. She'd look like a vegetable. Half vegetable and half human. Was there a word for that? Veguman. Hutable. Oh Gods, she thought. If the dictionary created a new word for her, she'd die. She needed to throw something, to hit something, to punch something. She needed to get this menacing feeling out of her system. The damn thing refused to come off!

"Sango," Miroku's calm voice said from behind as his hands grabbed her wrists. "It's not going to come off that way."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sango hissed bitterly.

"I don't think you do," he said simply, gesturing towards her watery red palms. Sango wiped her hands on her bathrobe and looked away. Shaking his head, Miroku closed the lid of the toilet and motioned for her to sit. Grabbing a small towel, he turned on the faucet and waited for the water to heat. "Some night, huh?" he said while taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You have no idea." Sango said listlessly as she ran a hand through her half-dry hair. "It's got to be Moron Night or something." she added with annoyance.

"Or Miroku Night," he suggested with a wink. Sango looked at him, unimpressed.

"What's the difference?" she asked bluntly, making him frown.

As steam began to rise from the sink, Miroku stood to turn off the faucet. He dipped the towel into the water and twisted some of the excess back into the sink. Turning to face her, he sighed.

"Before your slap me," he warned. "If you want me to remove that thing, then I'm going to have to touch your face."

"You're asking for permission?" she asked with surprise. Miroku nodded his head and shrugged. Sango sneered. "You never asked for permission when touching any other part of my body."

"That's because I didn't need any." He purred, but chuckled afterwards. Placing his fingers below her chin, he gently brought her face to his. Sango felt her cheeks burn. Maybe he shouldn't be taking off this mask...

"Now I'll have to warn you," Miroku said. "This water is really hot."

"Oh, please," Sango said incredulously. "As if a little warm water is really going to– AHH!"

Her palms quickly made their way to her cheeks on impulse. The shock of the water had flushed throughout her entire body. Damn, that really was hot water. Miroku waited for her to give him a sign to proceed. Slowly bringing down her hands, Sango nodded and Miroku gently placed the towel on her cheek. The rubbing of the wet towel on her face was antagonizing as she prayed that it was coming off. Sango calmed when she saw little bits of green flakes on the towel.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he moved the wet towel across her forehead. Sango sighed as she closed her eyes and felt the warm water drop across her face.

"As long as it's coming off, it doesn't matter." Sango replied. Miroku continued to dab her face with the wet towel, removing every inch of green from her radiant skin. "It _is_ coming off, right?"

For a while, Miroku remained silent. Sango began to worry and was about to open her eyes, but they were flooded by a layer of warm water. She sat in silence, waiting for his response. Finally, after clearing his throat, Miroku confirmed that the mask was, indeed, peeling off.

"There," he said while tossing the towel into the sink. Sango rubbed her eyes and beamed.

"It's all off?" she asked excitedly, but the glow in her face diminished as Miroku scratched the nape of his neck. "It _is_ all off, right?" she asked hesitantly. Miroku began to laugh nervously.

"Look, Sango," he began. "I scrubbed away all that would come off..."

Her heart beating, Sango stood from the toilet seat and pushed Miroku out of the way. She looked into the bathroom mirror and searched for any permanent traces of green on her face. There was nothing. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing! A bolt of relief rushed through her as she brought her finger tips to her cheeks. Oh, thank heavens.

Miroku's chuckles were heard from behind. Sango glared at him, feeling embarrassed by his teasing. But as she stared, a feeling of warmth emerged. His childish laughs were, somewhat, an adorable characteristic she always loved to be around.

"Thank you." she said while feeling the softness of her skin. Miroku stopped his laughing and smiled. He stood up and walked closer.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hand down from her face. Sango gulped, too surprised to object. Slowly, he brought his moist hand to her jaw line and caressed her cheek. The feeling of his thumb on her skin made Sango's spine tickle. She looked up into his violet eyes and her mind became completely blank. Traveling his hand to her chin, Miroku inched her face closer to his. Sango gulped as she began to feel his breath on her neck.

"No problem." he grinned and quickly kissed the top of her head. He exited the bathroom, leaving Sango completely speechless.

Mirokualways did have a knack for finding Sango from behind her masks.


End file.
